The Hetalia Express
by Kayo Miugi
Summary: Alice was placing out the cookies for Santa when an old-fashioned steam train appears in front of her house. Soon, Alice is swept up in the magic surrounding Christmas and the train with the Hetalia cast trailing not too far behind.
1. Chapter 1

Based off of the movie The Polar Express

Characters: from APH which I, sadly, don't own. But I do own my OC, Alice.

OC description

Name: Alice

Age:13

Hair: long, crimson

Eyes: A green-ish gray hue

Skin: pale, but not white; rosy cheeks, however

Other: she's a human otaku who has seen APH and is madly in love with Arthur Kirkland (England), lives in America, yet longs to move to Britain (for various reasons)

Christmas Eve finally has rolled around. After attending the Christmas vigil mass and watching her favorite film, The Polar Express, Alice finally starts to settle down. If you call that Christmas excitement calm. Alice was sitting behind her computer, watching the places Santa has been on NORAD Tracking Santa, waiting till it was close enough to generously put out a steaming cup of hot chocolate and sugar cookies.

"Shoot!" she remembered something. "I didn't lay out a thing for the reindeer." Though it was only eleven thirty, she jumped up and cut up some celery and placed it in a sandwich bag on the coffee table before the marvelous Christmas tree.

'Thank you, Ludwig, for the Christmas tree." She whispered, remembering that the tree originated in Germany. She walked up the stairs and listen to some songs for a short while until it was time to place out the snacks for Santa by the celery. As she was placing the treats down the house began to shake. Alice glanced at the clock. _Eleven fifty_, it read. She thought that there was going to be an earthquake, but that was unusual for her region. The house groaned and bright lights flooded the parlor. She grabbed her trench coat from the back of a chair in the dining room and ran through the front door. There, before her, was a marvelous train puffing smoke from its stack. She ran down the driveway and inspected the antique looking train. Out of nowhere, a man tapped her shoulder.

"Miss, would you like to come with us to the North Pole?" a tall graying man asked.

"But Santa has already left hours ago." Alice replied.

"Oh, but this train is magical. It travels backwards in time, you see."

"No. I don't. It's quite a complicated matter."

"True." The man replied. "However, we have a schedule to stick to, so think quickly. But, I highly recommend you joining us on this magical ride."

Now Alice knew of the saying, "Strangers have the best candy," and was very cautious, but her curiosity over powered her. Just as she was about to answer, two blond boys stuck their heads out of a window. One was wearing a cowboy hat (_Alfred._ she thought glumly) and the other was hugging a stuffed polar bear (_How cute. Must be Mathieu._)

"You should come aboard!" Alfred yelled.

"Yes. Please come." The Canadian spoke in his cute little accent.

"Oh. Alright. I'll go."

"Alrighty, then." The conductor smiled whilst helping her up into the train car. "Off to Europe we go." And with that the train lurched and sped off into the night. A moment later they were… above the ground.

"Oh, wow. No one said that this was a flying train," Alice marveled. Drool was coming out of Alfred's mouth. "Is he okay?" Alice asked Matt.

"I don't know." He replied softly. "I'm Matt, by the way. I'm from Yellowknife." Alfred turned from the window and placed, quite heavily, a hand onto one of Alice's shoulder.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones from Washington D.C."

"Hmm… That's odd. You two look like brothers." Both Matt and Alfred glanced at each other. As Matt was about to speak, the train smashed against the ground in front of a grand mansion. There stood another blond boy this time with shinning emerald eyes. (ENGLAND! Alice yelled in her head.) Beside him were a unicorn and a fairy. Wait… say what? And in his arms was… (MINT BUNNY!) He stood puzzled before the train, but when he was given the chance, he hopped aboard.

"Hello." Alice called. "I'm Alice and this is Alfred and Matt."

"Pleasure." He said sourly. Alice could only see that the unicorn and fairy had stayed behind. The train lurched again and was off into the night sky once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. Are ya gonna tell us your name?" Alfred asked impatiently. The boy with the bunny snorted.

"Ha. Why would you ever need my name, for we aren't going to meet after this occasion."

"Touché." Matt replied.

"But, sir. I would like to know the name of both you and your bunny." Alice pleaded.

"You see my Mint Bunny?" the boy stared at Alice with awe.

"You see a bunny?" Alfred and Matt said puzzled.

"The things girls do to flirt these days." Alfred said while walking to the back of the car.

"Shut up, you git!" Alice yelled and slapped him as hard as she could on the back, thus making him fall to the ground.

"The position of power has finally changed. Take that, you Yank!" The bunny boy yelled while giving a high-five to Alice. He grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to the seat nearby and told her that his name was Arthur and that he had magical powers. All the while, Matt was confused on where to sit.

The conductor came into the car and turned some of the seats around so that they were facing each other like a booth in a restaurant. Alfred and Matt took the seat opposite of Arthur and Alice, who were now riding backwards. The latter two, looked toward Alfred with annoyance, glanced at each other, and proceeded to trash talk about the United States. Alfred fumed, trying to think of a good come back while Matt look nervously out of the window. Crash. The train collided with… WATER! Wait a second, no. They were on an oil rig and once again stood another blond boy. (Oil rig. Short blond boy. Must be Sealand!) The boy was rubbing his eyes in either disbelief or exhaustion. The conductor asked the golden question of the night,

"Would you like to come aboard with us?" And the little boy nodded his head violently, luckily with a wide grin on his face. He too was clutching a bear to his chest, but it was a tan one this time.

As he came into the cabin, the four inspected him. He looked about eight and quite a believer, if I do say so myself. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with joy and anticipation.

"Hiya, mates!" The boy called in a British accent. "I'm Peter! It's a great joy to meet ya, mates!" (Lil' bundle of joy, huh.)

"I'm Alfred and to my right is Matt."

"I'm Arthur and this is Alice." (Whoa. Did anybody else hear how amazingly he said that?)

"Pleasure, mates." Peter said while shaking our hands. He sat down between Alice and the window. (Alice sandwich between two Brits. *smile*)

Soon, the whole car was filled with people. There was Ivan, Natalia, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Gilbert, Roderich, Elizaveta, Antonio, Romano, Yao, Kiku , Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano, and sadly Francis. The sounds of different languages blending with each other, creating a harmony of voices, rang throughout the car.

The conductor came over the speaker system and asked if we would like some refreshments.

"Hai. Arigato."

"Oui. Merci."

"Da."

"Ve."

"Of course, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, siree!"

"Ha-sha! Bring on the refreshments! What does 'refreshments' mean?"

"Yes, please."

And various other forms of yes, thank you, and please. Out of thin air, a white table cloth appeared between the seats with cups of rich hot chocolate upon them. Everyone snatched up the cups with great speed, Alfred chugging it and Arthur taking little sips. Once everyone was done, the cloth and the empty cups disappeared as fast as they came. The seats returned to their normal places, and everyone was happy. That is until…

"We will soon be going down a steep hill, so everyone brace yourselves against the seat back in front of you." Said the conductor through the speaker.

Everyone jumped from their seats to the floor in an instant. The train went up a slight hill and Alice felt her stomach lift as they crested it.

"Oh, crud." Arthur muttered and held onto Alice and Peter. With the three of them in a tight ball, they flew down the hill while being braced up against the wall of the train. There were a few screams and yelps. Of course, Alfred was screaming in joy.

"Man, this is like a roller coaster!"

"Shut up, wanker!" Alice and Arthur yelled at him. There was also a whimpering noise coming from the back of the car (Probably poor, Latvia.). The car finally leveled out and everyone stood up. Shorty after, there was an abrupt stop, making everyone crash to the floor in heaps.

"Welcome to the North Pole." The conductor yelled waltzing through the door like nothing happened. As they were getting up, the door flew open again as an elf stepped into the car giving directions. Alice zoned out and helped the Brits up off of the floor. Arthur, however, still held on to Alice's hand. She looked down at it and smiled. This was all she could ever wish for.

Everyone stepped off of the train and entered a new world, the world of elves. There were swarms of them, all sporting some sort of shade of red. The teens soon were swept away by the crowds of elves towards the center of the town. Arthur grasped Alice's hand even harder.

"Ah. Arthur. That's starting to hurt."

"Oh. Sorry." He dropped her hand. Alice quickly grabbed it again out of fear of losing him in the swarms. This time Arthur looked down, shocked. Alice smiled at him sweetly. Music blasted throughout the square. Everyone started to sing, on or off key, and when the song ended, a sleigh loaded with gifts rose from the center of the square. And the person who was sitting in the sleigh was no other than…

"Pere Noel!"

"Father Christmas!"

"St. Nicholas!"

"Christkindl!"

"SANTA! OH MY GOD! IT'S SANTA!" (Don't quote Elf, Alfred.)

Oddly enough, everything became dead silent. Santa Claus stood up and walked toward the kids. He stopped before Arthur and Alice, who quickly dropped hands. Santa lowered to one knee.

"Miss Alice." Santa asked. "Would you like me to give you the first gift of Christmas?" Alice's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, yes, sir. Please, sir. If you don't mind." That made Santa laugh.

"Of course I don't mind. Now, come with me." Alice followed Santa to his sleigh. She sat on his lap and thought for a bit. She looked toward Peter and Arthur and everybody else. Then it hit her.

"I would like," she whispered. "I would like to somehow stay with these people. All of us. Together. For a year at least. I really don't mind how annoying they can be, but I just want to get to know them and become friends with them. Whether it's a good thing or not. That is, if you can make my wish true." Another laugh.

"You're gift will come. Not tomorrow. Not in a month. But with patience, it will come to you." Alice smiled, thanked him, and walked back to Arthur.

"What did you ask 'im?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Alice replied. They all watched Santa fly off into the night. Everyone dragged their feet toward the train, heavy with fatigue. As soon as they were on the train, it headed off into the night. There were no giant hills this time and every one soon fell asleep.

In no time at all, the only people on the train were Alice, Alfred, Matt, and Arthur; however Arthur and Alice were the only two awake. Alice gave Arthur a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Arthur."

"Oh, Alice. I'll miss you too." Arthur hugged her back. He pulled away so Mint Bunny could hug her good bye as well. Arthur stood, head down, shuffling his feet.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Alice asked. Arthur looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, Alice." He kissed her straight on the lips.

"Oh, wow, Arthur. Don't worry, love. We'll meet again. I just know it." She kissed him back. She started to tear up. Arthur walked away from Alice before things got worse. He jumped off the train and waved goodbye to Alice. Alice really didn't want to leave him, but what else could she do. How could see even explain this most magical night?

Moments later, the train stood in front of her quant house. She said her goodbyes and jumped off the train.

"Happy Christmas!" she yelled and trotted off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alice awoke later than usual and ran down the stairs to find brightly wrapped gifts scattered beneath the shimmering tree. As soon as she was allowed to, she ripped open all of the packages addressed to her. Many had some sort of thing that reminded her of England and Arthur. The last package she unwrapped just happened to be soft plushie in a light green hue.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MINT BUNNY!" she yelled, hugging it to her chest. She soon felt tears coming from her eyes and wishing that Arthur was there to wipe them away. However, he wasn't. She just told her parents that they were tears of joy.

In the March of the New Year, Alice received a letter from a high school she had applied to. It was an international school in Iceland and she was accepted. She jumped up and down in joy, not waiting until the day came when she could go.

Her first day at the school was a busy one. She ran into everyone that was on the train that Christmas evening. They all remembered her, even Mr. Figgs the geometry teacher (aka- the Conductor). Yet she didn't see Arthur. Well, that is until lunch.

Alice was rushing through the halls, trying to get to the cafeteria, for she happened to be famished, when she ran into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Let me help."Alice said while picking up the other person's books.

"Why, thank you." An all too familiar voice said.

"Arthur!"

"Alice? Great Scott! You were right about us meeting again."

Alice flung herself onto Arthur, giving him the biggest hug possible for a fourteen year old girl. Arthur hugged back, trying to ignore the stares as much as possible. Alice released Arthur and continued to help him pick up his books and soon they were heading towards a well awaited lunch.


End file.
